No More Running
by Gray
Summary: Um, a fic from Ruriko's POV that takes place after episode 9...Not very good in my opinion, but hey, you might like it! (Yeah right...)


Disclaimer: Gatekeepers is not mine, it belongs to Gonzo, um, Pioneer, and a few other people I believe…

Note: This takes place after episode nine: "Break Down the Gate of Darkness" but before the following episode.

Gatekeepers

"No More Running"

By Gray

My name is Ruriko Ikusawa. I'm seventeen years old and am a Gatekeeper. The keeper of the Gate of Life to be specific. Right now I'm walking home from yet another day of scholastic study, absently admiring the city I had lived in my whole life. The others usually walk in groups. Reiko, Kaoru, and Fei all live at the girl's dorms, so they walk together, Megumi lives at her restaurant, and typically walks alone, as for myself, well, usually I walk with Bancho and…Shun. Bancho is at school still because he got caught trying to fight with some other boy who insulted him or something, and Shun… It's strange. Today in school, he seemed…more alive I guess you could say. More like his old self. I would never admit it to anyone, but I was actually really worried about him after the incident which led to Megumi joining us. The incident in which Shun had to kill our History teacher… I watched as he sank deeper and deeper into depression and self-loathing, unable to do anything to help him…It hurt, it hurt a lot. I guess I have Reiji-san to thank for helping Shun. Now there's a boy who a girl can rely on. He's smart, charming, kind, and just so…perfect…I suddenly realize someone's walking beside me and snap out of my trance. Oh, it's Shun. Wow, he looks really sad. I wonder why…

"Yo Rurippe…" He mutters. The greeting, irritating as always, lacks the usual gusto that Shun places into it. Maybe he isn't doing as well as I thought. I could have sworn he'd already come to grips with the incident, but I guess I was wrong.

"Thinking about Kageyama again?" He asks with seeming disinterest, a low chuckle emanating from his lips afterwards. It's dry and without humor. I find myself blushing faintly for some reason. Why was he asking me this?

"Ha. I knew it. You're turning red…" He smirks, another irritating thing he does frequently. For someone who is supposed to be our Captain, he certainly is immature. If only Reiji were a Gatekeeper…

"I don't understand why all you girls like him so much. He's just a showoff…" He mutters the last part but I hear it anyway. I feel myself getting angry.

"For you information he is a very good person. He's smart, he isn't arrogant, he tries to help people even though he isn't always successful, and in short Shun Ukiya, he is everything you're not!" I was panting a bit from yelling at him, but I soon come to regret my words as I see the effect they have on him. I want desperately to take it all back as I see the look of utter sorrow that imprints itself on his face.

"Shun…I…" I don't know what to say, I am completely at a loss for words.

"Forget it, you meant what you said Ruriko." His voice is so cold…and he didn't even call me Rurippe…suddenly I want nothing more then for him to call me that. I want him to call me Rurippe, or runny-nose, or something, any insult at all. At least then everything would be normal…at least then he would still smile at me… He turns away and quickens his pace, walking ahead of me. His shoulders are slumped, his hands are in his pockets, and his head is bowed. The very picture of dejection. I find my eyes tearing up. Where was the confident and brave Shun Ukiya I had come to know? The leader of the Gatekeepers, who fought harder then all of us combined, and refused to be defeated no matter what. My feet are running to catch up with him before I even realize it. I am at his side once more, and I decide to say something, anything...

"Shun, please, I didn't mean…" I start, but I am cut off when he begins speaking on his own.

"Y'know it's funny…I've been fighting so hard, trying to be so damn strong all this time…and for just one reason …" He almost seems to be talking to himself, though I can tell he is speaking to me by the way his eyes occasionally dart in my direction. 

"What…what reason is that Shun?" I ask, puzzled. Shun had never really talked to the rest of us about his past or his reasons for doing what he did. I knew little beyond the time we spent together as children…He doesn't seem to hear me.

"All this time, and it doesn't even matter, because I failed." He bows his head mournfully. I can't stand it. This is hurting me so much. I want the old Shun back. I want…I want my Shun back…I am just about to speak, when he whips his head up, and stares into my eyes with an intensity I've never seen before. I find myself getting lost in his gaze…are my cheeks red? They are certainly burning…

"But not anymore Ruriko! I'm tired of failing! I'm tired of losing! I won't rest until I've proven myself! No more doubts, no more fears! I'm through with it all! No more running!" He declares in a strong voice, laced with determination. This is the Shun I want! This is the Shun I admire, and maybe even…

"Shun…I…" I'm blushing and stammering like a fool! Oh! Why does he do this to me? He breaks eye contact, and turns away slightly.

"I want you to know Ruriko…that I…" He trails off uncomfortably, a faint redness to his own cheeks.

"Er, nevermind…" He says hastily. I am finally over my own embarrassment, and manage to speak properly.

"Um, we should get going." I wonder what he was going to say?

"Yeah, you're right…" He turns back to me, a dead serious look on his face. 

"Wh-what is it?" I stammer out. He's so handsome…his eyes are like bottomless pools…

"I'll race you Rurippe!" He cries with a grin, before taking off towards our homes. 

"HEY! Don't call me that!!!" I yell, more out of habit then anything. He laughs as he continues to run down the street. I smile fondly, a genuine smile. He's back…

"I'm so glad…" I whisper to myself. He may have not told me what his reason for fighting was…but I know what mine is…My name is Ruriko Ikusawa, and I fight so that people can have a future…and so that…**_we_** can have a future…and that is all that matters…


End file.
